You and I
by WendyXO
Summary: No matter what happens.. Even when the sky is falling down.. I'll promise you.. That I'll never let you go.. Just You and I, forever.. and ever.. CHANBAEK (GS) - Oneshoot!


**You and I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**(GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PARK CHANYEOL**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**.**

**.**

No matter what happens..  
>Even when the sky is falling down..<br>I'll promise you..  
>That I'll never let you go..<p>

Just You and I,  
>forever..<br>and ever..

~CHANBAEK~  
>GS - Oneshoot<p>

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

_Tak peduli apa yang terjadi  
>Walaupun langit runtuh<br>Aku akan berjanji padamu  
>Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu<em>

_Kau, bahkan ketika aku jatuh, kau menolongku tanpa sungkan sedikit pun  
>Dengan tatapan tulus yang tak tergoyahkan<br>Dan kau, pada saat susah sampai berakhir senang, kau memegang tanganku dan diam bersamaku_

_Aku mungkin menjadi orang yang buruk dan tak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu  
>Tapi hari ini, aku menyanyikan lagu ini hanya untukmu<br>Malam ini, dalam kedua mata dan senyummu  
>Aku bisa melihat semua rasa sakit yang kau coba sembunyikan<em>

_Kau dan aku bersama. Ini baik baik saja  
>Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, aku disini untuk melindungimu<br>Kau dan aku bersama, jangan pernah lepas tanganku  
>Aku tidak akan mengatakan "selamat tinggal" untukmu, walaupun pun dunia ini berakhir<em>

_Sama seperti yang lain  
>Aku yakin cinta kita akan mengubah sedikit waktu<br>Tapi tolong jangan bersedih  
>Aku harap aku akan menjadi orang yang kau percaya seperti teman curhat dan seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandaran<br>Aku berjanji padamu aku akan disini, sayang_

_Aku menutup mataku dan malam kesepian datang  
>Aku takan takut lagi ketika nafasmu mengenaiku<br>Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu  
>Kau satu satunya dan aku akan berada disini untukmu, sayang<em>

_Kau dan aku bersama. Ini baik baik saja  
>Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan, aku disini untuk melindungimu<br>Kau dan aku bersama, jangan pernah lepas tanganku  
>Aku tidak akan mengatakan "selamat tinggal" untukmu, walaupun pun dunia ini berakhir<em>

_Hanya kau dan aku  
>Selamanya<br>Dan selamanya_

_Park Bom '2NE1' – You and I_

_._

_._

_**Lonceng gereja mengalun dipadukan dengan musik yang indah.**_

_**Berjalan pelan melewati altar hingga berdiri di mimbar bersama seseorang yang kau cintai sangatlah bahagia. Begitupula denganku, aku mendengar bisikan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa aku sangat anggun sekarang. Mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sangat mewah nan elegant, membawa sebuket bunga mawar di tanganku, berdiri berdampingan menghadap sang Pastur bersama seorang namja tinggi, tampan, dan ia begitu sempurna dimataku. Kami berdiri sesekali melirik, dengan perasaan bahagia dan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah kami. Kami akan mengucapkan sebuah janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.**_

_**Kami akan menikah.**_

_**Setelah mengucapkan janji itu bersama dengan lantang dan tulus. Park Chanyeol, namja yang aku cintai itu resmi menjadi suamiku. Dia sangat tampan, sungguh.. aku sangat mengaguminya. Namja itu berdiri menghadap padaku, menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menciumnya pelan.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu.. Byun Baekhyun.." ujarnya tersenyum lembut.**_

_**Aku membalas senyumanya sembari terkekeh.**_

"_**Park Baekhyun.." ralatku.**_

_**Chanyeol tertawa pelan.**_

"_**Ah, ya.. saking bahagianya aku sampai lupa kau juga resmi berganti marga." Ia ikut terkekeh.**_

"_**Park Baekhyun, saranghae.." lanjutnya.**_

"_**Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol.." balasku.**_

_**Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, mengikis jarak, dan mempertemukan bibir kami. Menyalurkan lumatan cinta yang menggebu-gebu.**_

...

"Astaga Baekki, cepat selesaikan ini! Mengapa bibirmu maju-maju seperti bebek?!" teriakan Minseok sang eomma kandung Baekhyun melengking di telinganya.

Seketika Baekhyun tersadar dari lamumannya bersama Chanyeol sang kekasih.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan eoh?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"A-aniyo eomma.. aku hanya membayangkan kue tart yang kubuat dengan eomma ini pasti akan terasa enak di makan.." jawab Baekhyun sedikit canggung.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita selesaikan ini. Sekarang kau panggang adonan kuenya, eomma akan menyiapkan krim warna." Suruh Minseok pelan.

Baekhyun menurut. Setelahnya ia mendekati Minseok yang sedang mengaduk krim warna di meja makan. Baekhyun duduk di kursi tepat di samping ibunya.

"Eommaaa.. kita ke Beijing yaa? Aku.. rindu Chanyeol.." rajuk Baekhyun seperti anak kecil.

Minseok menghela nafas dan teringat sesuatu.

"Aigooo.. Eomma lupa, kata appamu Chanyeol akan kembali hari ini. Dia akan menjalani perawatan di Seoul lagi.." jawab Minseok penuh senyum.

"Eomma jinjjayo? Aku akan bersiap-siap!" ujar Baekhyun antusias.

Gadis itu mencium sebelah pipi Minseok dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Minseok terkekeh melihat kelakuan putrinya. Namun seketika ibu satu anak yang masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum miris.

"Kau begitu mencintainya nak.. semoga saja Chanyeol lekas sembuh dan kalian bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi.." gumam Minseok lirih dan terselip doa dalam kalimatnya.

Minseok sudah mengenal keluarga Chanyeol semasa muda dulu. Jongdae suaminya adalah sahabat dekat serta rekan kerja di perusahaan Kris, pria blesteran China-Korea yang adalah ayah kandung dari Chanyeol. Minseok juga bersahabat dengan Zitao, wanita cantik asli China yang menyandang sebagai istri Kris. Saat Zitao mengandung Chanyeol, di saat itupula Minseok mengandung Baekhyun, buah cintanya bersama Jongdae sang suami.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa di bilang sudah akrab sejak bayi, umur mereka setara dan mereka selalu bermain bersama. Walau terkadang Chanyeol itu bocah namja yang jahil pada gadis polos seperti Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dulu Minseok sangat tahu, Chanyeol kecil sangat menyayangi dan menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik sampai umur mereka beranjak naik.

Saat itu, Jongdae dan Minseok serta Kris dan Zitao menganga lebar mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol bahwa ia dan Baekhyun sudah resmi berpacaran semasa duduk di bangku kelas satu Junior High School. Memang kadang kala anak SMP sedang permulaan untuk bisa mengenal cinta, tapi melihat kelengketan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bagaikan magnet, sepertinya mereka serius dan hanya takdir yang dapat membuat mereka terpisah. Kris, Zitao, serta Jongdae dan Minseok sudah sepakat akan menikahkan mereka setelah lulus dari Universitas nanti.

Namun.. kejadian yang tidak di inginkan terjadi, Chanyeol kecelakaan hebat saat duduk di bangku kelas satu Senior High School, ia mengemudi motor besarnya di tengah hujan setelah latihan basketnya usai. Namja tampan itu nekad menerobos lebatnya hujan dengan kecepatan tinggi saat menuju rumah Baekhyun, dalam fikiran Chanyeol ia hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun karna akhir-akhir ini waktunya terkuras untuk berlatih karna sebentar lagi diadakan acara turnamen basket di sekolah. Sebab ketidak sabarannya, Chanyeol pun oleng dan menabrak truk di persimpangan, membuatnya koma dan kemungkinan kaki panjangnya itu lumpuh.

Semua orang yang mengenal Chanyeol begitu tercekat mendengar kabar tidak mengenakan itu, termasuk Baekhyun. Sangat terpukul.

Sudah hampir dua tahun ini Chanyeol terbaring koma, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah putus asa berdoa serta menunggu kesadaran kekasih tampannya itu. Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol akan bangun untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melangkah riang melewati koridor rumah sakit, ia bersenandung merdu dan wajahnya bersinar ketika melihat Kris dan Zitao keluar dari ruang rawat VIIP bernomor 61.

"Mama.. Baba.. Ni hao.." Baekhyun melambai dan memberi sapaan sopan.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa memanggil orang tua Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu sejak kecil.

"Baekki-ah.. Mama rindu padamu.." Zitao menghambur memeluk gadis cantik remaja itu.

"Baekki juga Mama.." balasnya.

"Aigoo.. apakah Baba di lupakan..?" canda Kris berekspresi iri.

"Ahh, tentu saja Baekki juga rindu pada Baba.." balas Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian memeluk Kris.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol, Baba..?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kondisinya berangsur membaik setelah menjalani operasi di Beijing.. tapi.." Kris membuang nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan.

"Belum ada kemungkinan Chanyeol akan bangun dari komanya.." lanjutnya parau.

Zitao menundukkan kepala, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan Kris hanya bisa merangkul dan mengelus pundak rapuh istrinya itu.

"Mama.. Baba.. jangan sedih.. Chanyeol adalah namja yang kuat, suatu hari ia pasti akan bangun dan menyambut kita.." ujar Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

Zitao dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum. Bagaimana gadis cantik ini begitu tegar dan selalu bersemangat menghadapi masalah, Zitao dan Kris sangat salut pada Baekhyun yang selalu memberinya semangat. Gadis itu penuh keceriaan, hingga kedua orang tua Chanyeol itupun sangat yakin bahwa putra mereka akan bangun di kemudian hari.

"Ja, Baekki-ah.. kau masuklah, Mama dan Baba akan kembali membawa makanan.." ujar Kris yang di balas anggukkan semangat dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang rawat itu perlahan dan menutup pintunya kembali. Gadis itu duduk di kursi samping sebelah ranjang rawat, menatap wajah tampan yang sangat pucat dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang terhubung di tubuhnya agar bertahan hidup.

Baekhyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang terbebas dari infus.

"Aku rindu padamu Chanyeol-ah, apa kau senang tidur selama hampir dua tahun ini hum? Tapi ku harap kau bermimpi indah dalam tidurmu.." ucap Baekhyun pelan dan tersenyum tipis menatap wajah damai Chanyeol.

"Kau tau.. kemarin di sekolah sangat heboh karna si Kkamjong Kai menyatakan cintanya dengan lantang pada Kyungsoo di lapang basket tanpa malu sedikitpun. Aku senang melihat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.. dan juga, Sehun yang kini banyak tersenyum setelah cintanya di terima oleh Luhan eonni. Bangunlah Chanyeol.., agar kita bisa berkumpul dengan mereka semua, teman-teman kita menunggumu.." Baekhyun terus menceritakan perilah yang terjadi padanya. Dan tentu saja tak ada yang menyahut selain suara monitor alat pendeteksi jantung itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sangat pucat.

"Aku yakin.. kau tengah berusaha untuk bangun, masih ada kehidupan di dalam dirimu, aku tetap menunggumu Chanyeol.. tak ada yang dapat menggantikanmu, aku hanya mencintaimu.." Baekhyun merebahkan pelan kepalanya di sisi ranjang, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Rasa kantuk menderanya, ia memang sering tertidur ketika menjenguk Chanyeol dengan tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan namja yang terbaring lemah itu.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol untuk bangun. Gadis itu begitu gigih dan tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa ia yakin Chanyeol akan bangun. Entah kapan..

Fikiran Baekhyun menerawang kembali pada masa lalu, dimana Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya saat masa Junior High School dulu.

**Flasback**

_Park Chanyeol_

_Namja berusia 14 tahun itu tersenyum hangat yang membuat kesan tampannya semakin terpancar. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil milik sahabat sejak bayinya._

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Usianya setara dengan Chanyeol. Gadis polos nan cantik itu mengerjap lucu dan mendongak guna melihat wajah Chanyeol karna memang namja itu tinggi sekali baginya._

"_Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos setelah keheningan melanda mereka._

_Chanyeol hanya menatap dalam mata sipit milik sahabatnya itu._

_Baekhyun memberenggut sebal karna Chanyeol tidak buka suara. Ia merasa bosan hanya dengan berdiri berhadapan dan kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut. Sudah tidak asing, mereka memang sering bertaut tangan sejak kecil._

_Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Ingin sekali ia merasakan manisnya bibir merah itu._

"_Baek.." panggil Chanyeol lembut._

"_Hm?"_

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Chanyeol terus terang._

"_Eh..? a-apa? M-maksudmu apa..?" Baekhyun bertanya gugup._

"_Kau pernah merasakan cinta? Menurut Kai, ketika dia ingat dan dekat dengan Kyungsoo, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Apakah seperti ini rasanya?" tangan Chanyeol membawa sebelah tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh pada dada bidangnya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan gila. Baekhyunpun merasakan itu._

"_Eum.. Cha-Chanyeol—"_

"_Baek," sela Chanyeol cepat._

"_Menurut Sehun, ketika dia sedang memikirkan Luhan, dia akan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Aku juga merasakan itu saat memikirkanmu.." sambungnya._

_Baekhyun diam._

"_Apakah kau merasakan itu semua jika kau dekat dan sedang memikirkanku? Aku merasakan itu Baek.. aku.. kita mungkin sudah akrab sejak lahir, tapi.. semakin aku tumbuh dewasa aku pun merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.. dan aku.. apa salah jika aku jatuh cinta dengan sahabat kecilku ini? Aku jatuh cinta padamu Byun Baekhyun.." jelas Chanyeol lirih namun tegas._

_Mata bulat Chanyeol terus menatap dalam manik mata gadis di depannya._

_Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia tentu bahagia karna selama ini ia pun merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, namun Baekhyun tidak berani mengungkapkannya._

_Melihat Baekhyun yang diam dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan mencoba tersenyum._

"_Tak apa Baek, kita masih bisa bersahabat seperti biasa tanpa ada rasa canggung.." ujarnya. Ada sedikit nada sedih dan kecewa pada kalimat yang di lontarkannya itu._

_Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol salah berkesimpulan._

_Genggaman tangan Chanyeol melemah dan kini tangan mereka tidak lagi bertaut._

"_Kembalilah ke kelas.. aku juga akan kembali latihan basket setelah ini, mungkin saja Kai sudah menungguku di lapang-"_

_Cup!_

_Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karna Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengecup sebelah pipinya dengan cepat._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol.." ujar Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu._

_Chanyeol sedikit menganga mendengarnya. Namja itu tentu sangat bahagia._

"_Baekhyun.." gumam Chanyeol lirih._

"_Terima kasih.." lanjutnya dan segera merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya._

_**Flashback End**_

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri mengingat perihal masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya.. ia pun terjatuh tidur.

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun memarkirkan scooter matic merahnya di parkiran rumah sakit khusus untuk sepeda motor, gadis itu melepas helm motif strawberry miliknya dan meletakan helm itu di jok. Kemudian melangkah memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Baekhyun nampak senang, karna sehabis pulang sekolah tadi ia di ajak membuat cup cake rasa strawberry dan pisang di rumah Kyungsoo, setelah itu Baekhyun langsung melesat ke rumah sakit, seperti biasa untuk menjenguk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat perlahan. Gadis itu tersenyum miris melihat Chanyeol yang masih belum mau membuka matanya dan masih terbaring lemah. Baekhyun duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terbebas dari infus.

"Hei..."

"Mimpimu indahkah?" Baekhyun bergumam menatap wajah tampan pucat itu.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali, aku dapat membuat cup cake berbagai rasa, Kyungsoo yang mengajariku, dia sangat pandai.. mungkin Kai juga tergila-gila dengan masakan Kyungsoo. Cepatlah bangun Chan.., aku akan buatkan banyak kue untukmu.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencium tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Begitulah kesehariannya saat mengunjungi Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi walau Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menyahut.

Walau Chanyeol seperti ini, tapi Baekhyun berusaha agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan, padahal didalam lubuk hatinya Baekhyun merasa sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun sangat rapuh tanpa Chanyeolnya. Namun Baekhyun harus tegar dan sabar, gadis itu selalu ceria dan tersenyum untuk menutupi kepedihannya, baginya.. Baekhyun tidak boleh berlarut dalam kesedihan karna itu membuat penantiannya menunggu Chanyeol terasa sangat lama.

"Chanyeol-ah.. bolehkah aku bernyanyi..?" gumam Baekhyun mengusap tangan Chanyeol dengan jarinya.

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi dengan pelan dan sedikit lirih.

_You and I together  
>It just feels so right..<br>Ibyeoliran maleulhaedo..  
>Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae..<em>

Air matanya mulai menetes tanpa permisi, liquid bening itu mendarat pada permukaan lengan Chanyeol yang pucat.

_You and I together  
>Nae du soneul nochijima..<br>Annyoungiran maleunhaedo..  
>Naegae i saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae..<em>

Hiks.. Hiks.. Baekhyun terisak setelah menyudahi nyanyiannya yang singkat, ia tak tahan.. selama ini ia sangat mengharapkan kebersamaannya kembali dengan Chanyeol, ia berharap namja itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Hatinya sangat sakit, perih, sedih melihat Chanyeol yang dulunya sangat aktif kini malah terbaring lemah tanpa membuka mata.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ia menepis air matanya dengan kasar. Ia tak boleh terlihat menyedihkan lagi di dekat Chanyeol, ia kesini untuk menanti Chanyeol bangun, bukan untuk menangisinya. Bukan!

"Aku tidak boleh menangis.. hiks.." gumamnya masih sedikit terisak.

Baekhyun sibuk menepis air mata yang terus mengalir dengan punggung tanganya sampai tak menyadari jari-jari yang tadinya ia genggam itu sedikit bergerak. Mata bulat yang hampir dua tahun menutup itu kini berusaha untuk terbuka.

"B-Baekh..h-yunnh.."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak mendengar suara parau yang menggumamkan nama dirinya dengan serak dan sedikit tidak jelas. Mata sipit yang sedikit sembabnya beralih menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah membuka matanya sayu dan mencoba untuk tersenyum lemah.

"Chanyeol.." lirihnya terbelalak.

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya namja yang sudah sadar dari komanya itu.

'Dia bangun..?'—batinnya.

"K-kauh.. Baekh..hyunh khan? A..kuh rin-du.. padamuh.." ucapnya serak dan susah payah.

Saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa sadarnya Chanyeol bukanlah mimpi. Baekhyun menangis lagi, kali ini tangis bahagia. Senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya, seketika ia memeluk Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di ceruk leher namja itu.

"Syukurlah.. terima kasih Tuhan.." Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol.

Gadis itu Bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah mengabulkan doanya selama hampir dua tahun ini. Bersyukur karna keajaiban Tuhan yang begitu besar membuat Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya. Tuhan sangat baik, ia menyayangi Chanyeol hingga masih mau mengasihi namja itu untuk tetap hidup bersama Baekhyun setelah kecerobohan yang Chanyeol buat.

Jemari Baekhyun terulur mengusap lembut butiran bening di sudut mata kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan menangis, aku disini.." Baekhyun berucap pelan dan memberi senyuman hangatnya.

"Be-rapah lha..ma akuh.. ti..dur?" tanya Chanyeol serak.

"Hampir dua tahun." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya pedih.

'Pasti Baekhyun sangat tersiksa menunggunya selama itu'—fikirnya.

"Tidak apa.., selama ini aku senang kok menemanimu.. aku akan selalu ada bersamamu Chanyeol-ah.." ujar Baekhyun seolah tahu apa yang di fikirkan namjanya.

"A..kuh.. mencintaimuh.. Baekh-hyunh.." ucap Chanyeol masih dengan suara yang serak.

"Aku juga.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

Berkali kali hatinya mengucap rasa syukur kepada Tuhan. Selama ini penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Chanyeol bangun untuknya. Sungguh keajaiban luar biasa.

Setelah itu Baekhyun bangkit memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Chanyeol. Tak lupa ia mengabari Kris dan Zitao.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol, menyembulkan kepalanya dan melambai pelan pada Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk berdandar dan berkutat dengan pensil juga sebuah buku catatan berwarna merah hati.

"Kau datang.." sapa Chanyeol ceria setelah meletakkan buku dan pensilnya di laci meja yang berada di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menduduki kursi tunggu di sebelah Chanyeol. Membuka kotak makan motif strawberry yang di bawanya dan menyodorkan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ini cup cake buatanku.. yah.. walau sedikit di bantu oleh eomma, tapi cobalah.." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum senang menunjukkan isi kotak makannya.

Chanyeol memekik ceria dan segera melahap salah satu cup cake buatan yeojanya itu. Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan tersenyum di sela kunyahannya.

"Ini enak Baek.." gumam Chanyeol memuji. Namja itu tentu senang, cup cake buatan Baekhyun sungguh manis hingga rasa pahit karna obat di rongga mulutnya menghilang.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang sangat lahap memakan kuenya hingga menyisakan satu buah lagi.

Chanyeol menatap sisa satu kue itu dengan ragu. "Maaf.." ujarnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Karna telah menghabiskan kuemu sampai sisa satu.." ucapnya merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Ini kubuatkan memang untukmu Chanyeol-ah, habiskan saja.."

"Tapi kau jadi tidak bisa mencicipi-"

"Sssttt.. kue ini khusus untukmu.." Baekhyun mengambil sisa satu cup cake dan menyuapi Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Gumawo.." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

Gadis itu sempat terpaku karna memang ia sudah lama tidak mendapatkan ciuman dari Chanyeol. Namun seketika Baekhyun merona dan tersenyum malu-malu. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat betapa manisnya Baekhyun ini.

Mereka kini tengah menggenggam stik PSP masing-masing sembari menatap fokus layar LCD tv di depan mereka, lebih tepatnya mereka kini sedang beradu game Car Racer. Jemari mereka lihai menekan-nekan tombol stik dan akhirnya Chanyeol memekik riang atas menangnya game yang ia mainkan bersama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau menyebalkan.. kau mengalahkanku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang memang seringkali tidak terima jika ia merasa kalah. Namja itu merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun dan tersenyum miring.

"Tapi kau memenangkan hatiku Baek.." bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung bersemu merah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Oh, hai Bakhyun.." sapa dokter Suho ramah kepada Baekhyun kala gadis itu memasuki ruang rawat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada dokter muda yang tengah mencatat sesuatu pada kertas di papan itu. Dokter Suho mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Ia memang sudah akrab dengan Baekhyun, karna ia yang selama ini menangani Chanyeol juga cerita perjuangan Baekhyun menanti Chanyeol memang sudah terkenal dirumah sakit ini, kegigihannya untuk menunggu Chanyeol terbangun dari koma selama hampir dua tahun membuat pihak rumah sakit salut terhadap gadis seperti Baekhyun.

"Perkembangan Chanyeol semakin membaik, kakinya masih mengalami kelumpuhan akibat benturan keras, butuh waktu lama untuk di sembuhkan, tetapi jika terus menjalani pengobatan rutin, masih ada ruang untuknya bisa kembali berjalan normal.. ja, sekarang hiburlah dia.." ucap Suho lembut kemudian pamit untuk ke ruangannya.

"Baik, terima kasih dokter.." balas Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mendekat dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak lupa memberi senyumnya.

"Aku baik.." jawab Chanyeol. Namja itu berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun dan dengan mengerti Baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit?" tawar Baekhyun di balas anggukan semangat kekasihnya.

Baekhyun memanggil perawat untuk membantu Chanyeol duduk di kursi roda. Setelah itu Baekhyun dengan ceria mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki Chanyeol. Mereka melihat-lihat taman di rumah sakit terkenal di kota Seoul ini, mengobrol ringan dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol memasuki gereja yang terletak tepat di sebelah gedung rumah sakit. Gadis itu mengajak Chanyeol untuk memanjatkan doa bersama. Mereka mulai menangkupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata, mencurahkan keluh kesah, rasa syukur dan keinginan mereka kepada Tuhan.

Chanyeol yang lebih dulu membuka mata, ia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya, gadis itu masih memanjatkan doa. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sangat serius, pasti Baekhyun selalu begini saat menunggunya sadar dari koma—fikirnya.

"Amien.." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menatap patung besar Yesus di depannya. Ia menengadah telapak tangan kanannya ke belakang tepat di atas bahunya, mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya.

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat berharap dapat segera bisa berjalan lagi. Ia ingin melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama Baekhyun untuk menebus kesetiaan atas penantiannya sadar dari koma dengan cara membuat gadis itu bahagia. Ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk Baekhyun, ingin membuat Baekhyun memekik senang, ingin membuat Baekhyun selalu terlindungi olehnya, ingin membuat Baekhyun tak tersiksa dengan keadannya yang lemah sekarang. Chanyeol sangat ingin dapat berjalan normal kembali. Dengan itulah Chanyeol bebas melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Baekhyunnya bahagia.

"Aku.. ingin berjalan lagi Baek.." gumam Chanyeol pedih.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, berjongkok di depan Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Maka dari itu, kau jangan sering mengeluh saat menjalani therapy.." ucapnya lembut menggenggam kedua tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Therapy itu sangat membosankan Baek, memangnya tak ada cara lain agar kakiku bisa cepat pulih?" Namja itu menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau pasti tersiksa dengan keadaanku yang sekarang bukan? Aku lemah Baek, tidak bisa berjalan dan berlari seperti dulu.. Aku ingin cepat sembuh, aku ingin melindungimu.. maka dari itu aku—"

Cup!

Baekhyun menyela perkataan Chanyeol dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Namja itu ikut memejamkan mata, ia mulai melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut dan Baekhyunpun membalasnya. Setelah berpagut cukup lama, Baekhyun lebih dulu menarik diri dan kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Dari dulu, kau selalu melindungiku Yeol, kau selalu menjagaku dengan baik.. karna keadaan menjadi seperti ini, jadi biarkanlah aku yang sekarang melindungimu. Tuhan pasti akan membuatmu sembuh secara perlahan, bersabarlah.. aku tahu kau harus melewati waktu yang lama lagi, tapi kumohon berjuanglah.. kau pasti akan sembuh, aku yakin!" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Baekhyun, aku tahu selama ini kau menderita karna menungguku untuk sadar dari koma, aku pasti membuatmu banyak menangis.." ucap Chanyeol lemah.

"Dengan kau masih berada di sisiku pun aku sangat bahagia Chanyeol, tak peduli keadaan dan kenyataan yang terjadi padamu.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karna aku.. mencintaimu.." ujar Baekhyun tulus.

Chanyeol ingin menangis rasanya, ia sangat bersyukur karna ada Baekhyun.. yeoja yang selalu ceria dan memberinya semangat juga selalu berada disisinya. Ia bersyukur karna Tuhan memberinya seorang yeoja yang sangat berharga seperti Baekhyun. Yeoja yang cantik, ceria, hangat dan selalu ada untuknya, menemaninya senang maupun sedih, dan menerima keadaanya.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol semakin erat menggenggam tangan yeoja yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap. Chanyeol mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri di taman rumah sakit, ia baru saja selesai menjalani therapy tulangnya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keliling taman rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi sembari menunggu Baekhyun datang menjenguk setelah yeoja itu pulang sekolah karna Baekhyun mendapat pelajaran tambahan yang membuatnya pulang hingga malam mengingat yeoja itu sudah tingkat tiga Senior High School yang berarti tinggal tiga bulan lagi Baekhyun lulus SMA.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Chanyeol rutin menjalani therapynya. Perkembangannya sangat pesat mengingat niatan namja itu begitu besar akan kegigihannya untuk sembuh dan bisa berjalan kembali. Chanyeol senang, ia sudah bisa menggerakan jari-jari kakinya, dan sudah sekitar tiga minggu ia menjalani tahap melenturkan syaraf-syaraf hingga dapat bangkit berdiri dan juga melangkah perlahan walau belum fasih. Berkat Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu selalu menyemangati dan mendukungnya membuat Chanyeol semakin dan semakin bersemangat untuk sembuh. Chanyeol bersyukur pada Tuhan karna ia memiliki Baekhyun.

Disisi lain Baekhyun sudah tiba di depan ruang rawat Chanyeol, ia memasukinya pelan dan menemukan kamar itu kosong. Baekhyun berfikir mungkin Chanyeol sedang menjalani therapynya. Baekhyun menaruh ranselnya di sofa yang terdapat di pojok ruangan, ia memutuskan melangkah duduk di ranjang Chanyeol untuk menunggu kekasihnya selesai therapy. Baekhyun menguap dan sedikit merasa kantuk, ia perlahan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat lelah mengingat banyak sekali pelajaran yang harus ia pahami untuk persiapan Ujian kelulusannya. Perlahan Baekhyun pun tertidur.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun kini sudah menunggunya di kamar rawat. Tetapi namja itu sepertinya masih betah berdiam diri di taman. Fikirannya terus seperti itu, ya.. Chanyeol ingin sekali bisa berjalan, sangat ingin. Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan kedua telapak kakinya, ia berpegang erat pada handle kursi roda dan mencoba bangkit dari duduk. Dengan sekuat tenanga ia berusaha untuk menegakkan kaki dan badannya. Ya, Chanyeol berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar karna berhasil berdiri, tangan besarnya mendorong kursi roda dan membuat kursi tersebut jatuh terguling-guling melewati tangga taman rumah sakit.

Sekian menit ia berdiri, Chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan kaki kanannya untuk melangkah, namun ia limbung dan terjatuh hingga terlentang. Chanyeol tersenyum miris namun ia puas, namja itu berusaha bangkit lagi dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk melangkah. Chanyeol berhasil mengambil beberapa langkah, tentu dengan susah payah dan rasa nyeri masih menyelimuti sekitar tulang tulang kakinya. Seorang perawat mendekati Chanyeol sedikit panik.

"Tuan muda Park! Dimana kursi rodamu?" tanya perawat muda berdimple itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya, aku bisa berjalan Lay noona.." jawab Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tapi kata suamiku.. eh, maksudku kata dokter Suho kau belum pulih sepenuhnya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suster cantik berdimple itu tampak malu namun ada nada kekhawatiran pada kalimatnya.

Ya, Zhang Lay adalah yeoja cantik asli China, lebih tepatnya Lay adalah adik sepupu Zitao, Ibu Chanyeol itu meminta Lay untuk menjaganya disini. Dan disinilah ia menemukan jodoh atau sebut saja suaminya itu dokter Suho, dokter yang menangani Chanyeol. Walaupun Suho dan Lay baru menjalin kasih selama kurang lebih satu tahun, tetapi fikiran mereka cukup dewasa dan matang hingga berani berkomitmen untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

"Berhenti bersikap formal padaku. Aku tahu kalian sudah menikah delapan bulan yang lalu sebelum aku tersadar dari koma, tidak usah sungkan noona.." Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia memang sudah menganggap Lay sebagai kakak kandungnya.

"Hah~ Chanyeol-ah, jangan dipaksakan jika kondisimu belum pulih, takut mempengaruhi proses penyembuhan yang mulai membaik. Ayo ke ruang Suho-ge, dia harus memeriksamu. Jika kau tidak ingin menggunakan kursi roda lagi, ku rekomendasikan kau menggunakan tongkat medis. Jangan mengelak, ini demi kesembuhanmu!" Lay berucap sedikit tegas mengingat Chanyeol yang keras menuntun namja yang sudah ia anggap adik itu ke ruang suaminya.

"Ne.. ne.. baiklah.." ujar Chanyeol pasrah.

Setelah di periksa oleh dokter Suho. Akhirnya ia di izinkan menggunakan tongkat. Namun Chanyeol senang walau menggunakan bantuan tongkat, asalkan ia tak lagi hanya duduk di kursi roda. Perlahan namja itu memasuki ruang rawatnya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah lelap Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di ranjang.

Chanyeol mendekat kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang, ia mengambil pensil dan buku catatan dari dalam laci nakas. Membuka lembaran kosong pada catatan itu, menatap wajah lelap Baekhyun yang tertidur miring menghadapnya, lalu menggoreskan pensil pada permukaan kertas. Chanyeol terus mengamati wajah Baekhyun dan menggambar sketsa wajah cantik yang tengah lelap itu. Selesai.. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat karyanya yang mirip sesuai dengan objek.

**...**

_**Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum melihat bayi mereka yang tengah tertidur pulas di box ranjangnya. Sesekali Chanyeol menciumi pipi gembil nan lembut putranya itu yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat kegemasan ayah terhadap anaknya**_

_**Ya, mereka akhirnya di karuniai seorang anak setelah kurang lebih satu tahun dari pernihakan mereka.**_

"_**Jangan terus di ciumi, nanti Chanhyun bisa bangun.." ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik.**_

"_**Aku gemas pada putraku ini, Chanhyun memang tampan seperti Appanya.." Chanyeol berujar bangga.**_

_**Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan suaminya itu. "Kau ini! Ayo keluar, biarkan Chanhyun tidur.."**_

"_**Hah~ Baiklah, ayo.." Chanyeol merangkul mesra bahu istrinya keluar dari kamar putra pertama mereka.**_

**...**

Seketika Baekhyun terbangun dan langsung terduduk melihat Chanyeol terus tersenyum untuknya. Astaga.. ia bermimpi mempunyai anak dengan Chanyeol. Berapa lama ia tertidur hingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol sudah berada disini—batinnya. Namun Baekhyun mengernyit penasaran pada buku catatan di pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil buku itu dan Chanyeol langsung merebutnya kembali.

"Aku ingin melihatnya!" Baekhyun berusaha merebut buku itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak boleh!" tukas Chanyeol.

"Ayolah.. aku hanya ingin tahu apa saja yang kau tulis.." mohon Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa Baek.., Maaf.."

Baekhyun manyun dan mereka kembali melanjutkan acara saling merebut. Tetapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyimpan buku catatan merah hati itu di lacinya.

.

.

.

Salju turun di malam natal.

Baekhyun memberhentikan scooter matic merahnya di depan toko aksesories yang menampilkan sebuah pohon natal berukuran sedang di balik kaca tebal toko itu. Gadis itu tersenyum mengamati betapa indahnya pohon natal mungli yang terpajang disana. Mengingat orang tuanya dan orang tua Chanyeol yang sibuk karna pekerjaan, ia akan melewati malan natal ini bersama Chanyeol. Tentu Baekhyun senang, yah.. walau tanpa eomma dan appanya, setidaknya ia masih bisa melewati malam natal ini bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali mengendarai scooternya, melanjutkan acara untuk mencari sebuah kejutan dan kado natal untuk kekasihnya itu. Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Di temukannya Chanyeol yang tengah duduk selonjoran dengan meringis di ranjang rawatnya, juga dokter Suho yang sedang membalut kaki Chanyeol dengan kasa perban.

"Chanyeol! apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun berujar panik dan langsung mendekat.

Tanpa menjawab Chanyeol malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya, namja itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perut Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat sikap Chanyeol yang manja jika sedang kesakitan.

"Dia.." Dokter Suho menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia jatuh ketika berada di kamar mandi. Terpeleset lebih tepatnya. Dan ini mengakibatkan tulangnya kembali tidak stabil, pasca penyembuhan yang Chanyeol lalui kembali menjadi buruk. Kami merekomendasikan Chanyeol kembali ke Beijing, dokter ahli disana akan merawat Chanyeol dengan perawatan yang lebih baik. Kemungkinan besar disana Chanyeol akan lebih cepat pulih dan bisa kembali berjalan normal." Jelas dokter Suho pelan.

Mimik muka Baekhyun berubah sedikit murung. Itu artinya Bekhyun akan jauh dari Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa menjenguk Chanyeol di rumah sakit ini lagi, ia tidak mungkin ikut ke Beijing mengingat kesibukannya di sekolah untuk persiapan ujian. Jauh dari Chanyeol membuatnya tidak bersemangat.

'Kira-kira berapa lama Chanyeol berada disana..? apakah akan lama..'—Baekhyun berkecamuk dalam fikirannya.

"Tidak akan lama, sekitar satu tahun aku yakin Chanyeol sudah dapat berlari kencang.." ucap Suho seolah mengerti isi kepala Baekhyun. Ia melihat gadis itu mulai tersenyum walau sedikit di paksakan.

"Eh? Suho Hyung bilang satu tahun tidak lama?! Tidak bertemu Baekhyun satu menit saja aku sudah sangat merindukannya!" protes Chanyeol seperti anak kecil. Seketika pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Suho tergelak mendengar protes namja muda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu. "Kau tak ingin cepat pulih eoh?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin cepat bisa berjalan lagi!"

"Kalau begitu besok pergilah ke Beijing. Dulu saat kau masih koma, kau sempat operasi tulang kering disana, para dokter disana sangat ahli menangani masalah ini. Dan aku akan menghubungi Kris Hyung dan Zitao Noona." Ujar Suho.

"Kenapa harus besok Hyung..?" Chanyeol bertanya sedikit merengek tak terima.

"Karna aku ingin kau cepat sembuh Chanyeol-ah.." jawab Suho gemas. Dan Chanyeol hanya mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Ya sudah, aku ingin makan malam bersama Lay. Dan.. selamat natal untuk kalian." Suho pamit pergi sebelum melempar senyum pada Baekhyun dan terkekeh melihat Chanyeol masih merajuk manja.

"Baek.." Chanyeol berkata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, jemarinya terulur mengelus surai lembut kecoklatan milik Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lelah harus menungguku lagi? Kau sudah banyak menungguku untuk sembuh Baek.. Aku takut kau bosan dan meninggalkanku.." suara Chanyeol terdengar parau dan tersirat rasa bersalah pada kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol yang menunduk, mendongakkan wajah tampan yang hampir menangis itu dengan tatapan lembut dan menenangkan hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Park Chanyeol.. annyeongiran maleunhaedo naegae i saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae.. –_ Aku tidak akan mengatakan "selamat tinggal" untukmu, walaupun pun dunia ini berakhir-" _Baekhyun berujar lirih dan tulus menatap manik hitam kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu Chanyeol.." sambungnya.

Mata bulat Chanyeol berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan tulus dari yeoja yang dicintainya itu, betapa Chanyeol sangat beruntung bisa dicintai oleh gadis selembut Baekhyun, betapa Chanyeol sangat beruntung memiliki yeoja cantik alami berpadu kepolosan seperti Baekhyun, betapa Chanyeol sangat beruntung karna mempunyai kekasih yang baik dan tulus seperti Baekhyun, betapa Chanyeol sangat beruntung karna sudah di pertemukan sejak bayi dengan cinta pertamanya yaitu gadis manis seperti Baekhyun, betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol. Tak henti-hentinyanya namja itu berucap syukur kepada Tuhan karna ia memiliki Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.. terima kasih atas pengorbananmu, penantian dan segala kesetiaanmu padaku.. terima kasih.." ucap Chanyeol penuh rasa syukur. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap mata Chanyeol yang begitu berbinar.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai memajukan dagunya dan Baekhyun pun menundukkan wajahnya, mata mereka terpejam, dan belah bibir mereka pun bersentuh lembut. Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir tipis itu dengan pelan, Baekhyun membalas, merasakan kehangatan dan kecanduan pada diri mereka atas pagutan mesra tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Mengingat turunnya salju, mereka keluar dari gedung rumah sakit menggunakan sweater yang menjaga tubuh agar tidak terlalu kedinginan. Baekhyun berhenti mendorong kursi roda Chanyeol di halaman taman rumah sakit yang nampak sepi itu.

Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya, itu memang perintah Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendekati scooter matic merahnya, menyalakan in-focus yang terletak di atas jok, cahaya dari in-focus itu memantul sempurna pada papan putih besar di depannya, memperlihatkan gambaran pohon natal yang besar. Baekhyun kembali mendekati Chanyeol.

"Bukalah matamu.." ujarnya ceria.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka mata bulatnya, ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Chanyeol sempat bingung. Baekhyun kembali mendekat pada papan putih besar itu, ia mengambil rollan cat yang terhubung dengan kayu panjang. Gadis itu mulai mengangkat rollan dan menggerakkan rollan itu seperti sedang mengecat di papan, menghapus warna samar yang menutupi keindahan gambar di balik warna samar tersebut. Seketika gambar pohon natal pada papan mengerlap-ngerlip dengan indah seolah nyata. Chanyeol tertegun, ia melihat pemandangan pohon natal besar yang menggerlap indah pada papan besar di depannya, sungguh indah.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, Baekhyun meletakkan rollan panjang itu kembali. Ia melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada Chanyeol yang masih mengagumi keindahan gambaran pohon natal besar di depannya.

"Chanyeol-ah.. selamat natal! Ini kejutan untukmu!" teriak Baekhyun ceria.

Chanyeol tersentuh. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menangis, namun air matanya lolos begitu saja. Tidak, ia tidak bersedih. Melainkan menangis bahagia karna kejutan yang Baekhyun beri untuknya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, Baekhyun berlari mendekat, gadis itu berjongkok di depan kursi roda dan merengkuh Chanyeol kedalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Baekhyun-ah.. terima kasih sayang.." ujar Chanyeol sedikit terisak. Namja itu dapat merasakan anggukkan Baekhyun di bahunya.

"Selamat natal Baekhyun-ah.. aku mencintaimu.." sambungnya. Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung mungil Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma manis strawberry yang menguar pada tubuh dan surai lembut gadis itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah.." Balas Baekhyun.

Mereka saling berpelukan hangat, menyalurkan betapa besarnya cinta di hati mereka.

.

.

**You and I**

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sendiri di padang rerumputan ilalang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna merah hati. Baekhyun menghirup udara segar nan sejuk dipadang itu, angin yang menghembus menyibakkan surai panjangnya yang indah.

Baekhyun terus menggumamkan kata bahwa ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol di hatinya, merindukan suaranya, senyumnya, tawanya dan disaat kebersamaan mereka, namun ia harus bersabar. Setelah Chanyeol sembuh namja itu juga akan kembali. Walau mereka terbentang oleh jarak dan waktu, tetapi cinta mereka begitu terasa dekat dan kuat.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan menyusuri rumput ilalang yang menari-nari karna tertiup angin, sesekali tangan yang menggenggam buku merah hati itu menyentuh rumput selama berjalan mendekati scooternya yang terparkir cukup jauh.

Setelah sampai Baekhyun menyenderkan dirinya pada scooter merah yang terparkir di bawah pohon rindang, ia letakkan buku merah hati itu di atas jok scooternya dan melangkah maju memandang luasnya padang rerumputan hijau nan indah itu, kembali menghirup udara sejuk dan meninggalkan buku catatan merah hati di atas jok scooter miliknya, angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat lembaran demi lembaran pada catatan itu terbuka hingga menampakkan karya sketsa wajah cantik yang tengah terlelap milik Baekhyun yang di gambar oleh Chanyeol.

Di bawah sketsa cantik itu terdapat tulisan yang sengaja Chanyeol tulis.

_Baekhyunku sangat cantik,  
>Aku sungguh mencintainya..<br>Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun.._

_You and I  
>Chanyeol <em>_ Baekhyun_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Uh~ endingnya nggak banget '  
>Aku sebenernya nggak bisa bikin Oneshoot, berhubung aku dapet DARE dari 'dia'(?) yang nantangin aku untuk buat publis Fic Oneshoot khusus natal yang ceritanya mirip sama video music milik kakak Bom di single tahun 2010nya, tetapi aku buat agak beda ceritanya sama yang di MV dengan cara tulisanku sendiri, ber-Cast Canyol dan Bakyun plus GS, dan yap~ aku berhasil menjalankan DARE-ku ini.<strong>

**Mungkin ini bisa dibilang remake-an dari video music atau inspired dari video musicnya? Entahlah.. Karna ya.. aku akui ini banyak yang meniru cerita di MV karna DARE yang aku dapat mengharuskan agar aku menulis semirip mungkin sama yang di MV, cuma aku buat agak beda ^^**

**Terimakasih yang udah sempet baca.**

**Kritik dan saran saya terima ^^**

**Dan,**

**Selamat Natal *Pyeong***


End file.
